


Stupid, Cupid!

by milkofbitches



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nygmobblepot, drunk!oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkofbitches/pseuds/milkofbitches
Summary: cute drunk nygmobblepot :)dt: business partners gc





	

Oswald slams down his glass, “Another of-hic-one good sir!” The bartender shakes his head, but begins to start fixing the mayor a drink. “No. You are being cut off Mr. Penguin” Edward’s voice rings out as he shoots a look to the bartender. “I want another-other. I am the mayor, after all!” the black-haired man said as Ed crosses the bar’s floor to pick up the man falling off his stool. ” Come along Mr. Penguin, let’s go home.” “Mother?” Oswald whispered, leaning closely to see Ed’s face, “Y-you aren't my mother” Oswald giggles in response to Ed's confused look, “but your-r just as pretty.” Ed bows his head and smirked to himself, as ozzie nuzzles into his neck. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pair stumble out of the bar, with Ed holding Oswald up as well as he could. Once to the mansion, Edward leads Oswald past a shrewd Olga, and to his bed. Delicately placing a zoned-out Oswald on the bed, Edward got up to run a bath for the crime lord. Suddenly, from the bathroom, Edward could hear music, some upbeat 50’s tune, “...stupid cupid?” Ed thought to himself. Peeking through the crack of the door, the taller man could see the mayor … dancing? Or at least trying to, Ed thought to himself how cute Oswald looked, with his hair in all different directions. Ed stumbled forward a bit, too lost in his thoughts of Oswald to balance himself. The door creaked, causing the tranced Oswald to jump, sending him into a fit of giggles, staggering over to Ed. The black-haired man grabs the taller man's hand and starts singing the words to hi, “You got me jumping like a crazy clown.” Oswald stumbles and drags Ed with him still singing, “And I don't feature what you're putting down.” with a drunk man’s force, Oswald pushes Ed onto the bed and sings, “Well since I kissed his loving lips of wine the thing that bothers me is that I like it fine” right in the other man’s face. Their faces Two inches apart, and Ed getting drunk off the smell of the crime lord's lips. The lips inches away from his own, and just as Ed thought he was finally leaning forward to kiss him, Oswald burst into another fit of giggles laying on Edward. Ed let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, “friend, I drew you a bath, would you still like to go?” He felt the smaller man nod and sigh as he calmed down from the snickers. Ed picked Oswald up bridal style and brought him to the bath. As Edward left to let Oswald undress and bathe himself, Oswald whined in need, grabbing at Edward, “st-tay with me, Eddie.” Edward unclasped Oswald’s hands from his body and said calmly “Mr. penguin, I will stay, but you need to let me help you undress. If that's ok?” Oswald nodded into Edward’s neck and slowly sat up, raising his hands above his head to cue Edward to pull his shirt off for him, Edward gulps and abides. Oswald staggers up to his feet and pulls off the rest of his clothes, once he gets to his underwear Edward turns away, blushing. As soon as Ed hears the light splash of Oswald plopping himself in the tub he turns back to face the smaller man and Oswald has relaxed in the warm tub. “Maybe the tub is too warm.” Edward asks himself as he sees Oswald nodding off. Ed jumps up and runs over to catch Oswald before he slips under the water, “Ozzie, you need to stay awake, ok?” Oswald nods lightly and his eyes flutter open. The mayor’s black hair fluffed lightly in the natural wind, Ed reached out and stroked it, sending Oswald into a purr. Quickly Ed stood up and grabbed the cup on the counter and dipped it into the warm bath water. Oswald gave a look of tired confusion, “tilt your head back a bit, ozzie”, Ed said lovingly. Oswald did as he was told. Ed smoothly poured the liquid over the mayor’s head, blocking Oswald’s eyes with his hand. Taking the shampoo and lathering it onto the raven-haired man and pushing his fingers deeper into the hair rubbing the smaller man’s scalp. Oswald whined as soon as Eds fingers left contact, “One more time, mr. penguin” Ed said to Oswald tilting his head back again to wash out the soap. Once all the suds were out of his raven hair, Ed motioned him to stand as he got a towel. The second the towel was passed to Oswald, Ed blushed and turned his head quickly away. “Let me go get you some pajama’s, friend.” Ed said gingerly, as Oswald purred in the warm towel. Edward left the room in rush, and collapsed against the door with a sigh, “why am I so effected by this? it’s only Oswald.” Quickly collecting himself and grabbing the closest set of matching pajamas from the mayor’s wardrobe, Ed bounces back into the bathroom. Stopping in his tracks, the taller man lets out a breath, right in front of him, Oswald is wearing Ed’s light green sweater. Ed’s eyes scanned up and down the smaller man’s silhouette. Oswald’s body slowly swayed as he continued to hum stupid cupid to himself. The sweater rakes down his tiny stature stopping mid-thigh; just above the end of his boxers, sleeves dangling over his hands, and neckline sinking to his collar bones. Edward clears his throat, “O-Oswald, I brought your pajamas.” Oswald turns and erupted into a fit of giggles at the thought of being caught singing and strategically says, “I think I *hic* found some!” Ed just lets out a sigh and nods, “then let’s get you into bed, Mr. Penguin.” Oswald stumbles over to Edwards body, “hushhh, you always say mr. penguin, blah blah blah” Oswald says, then grabs ed’s face with both hands, “it’s Oswald to y-hic-you!” Giggling at his own joke, Edward leads the shorter man to the safety of his bed, finally resting. Oswald leans against the nightstand, as Edward fluffs the pillows and blankets for the mayor. Ed stands upright, and notices Oswald’s giggle and quick turn of the head; signaling a thought that Ed didn’t understand the meaning of. “well, are you going to get in bed, mr. p- Oswald?” Ed says shortly to a plotting Oswald. “welllllll”, Oswald purrs, five inches away from Ed’s face, “why don’t you *hic* make me, Eddie? Edward shudders in response, conflicted on what to do, he picks Oswald up and tosses him on the bed, then Edward reaches down to receive the blankets. The crime lord whines as Ed pulls the sheets over his body, sleep well mr. mayor” Ed says before he stiffens due to a hand gripping his arm, ‘E-ed? Will you … stay? With me?” a small voice whispered out. Ed’s body softened, “of course.” He responded, crawling into the bed next to Oswald. The mayor’s immediate reaction was to curl into Ed’s body, making the larger wrap his arms around the smaller, pulling him closer. Oswald nuzzles himself into Edward’s neck, shooting a shiver down his spine. Ed turned his face into Oswald’s hair, pushing his lips into the king of Gotham’s scalp, Ed whispers, “I’ll always stay with you, my friend.”


End file.
